Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W
Japan Release Date: December 01, 2012 DVD/BD Release Date: June 05, 2013 Japanese title: 劇場版 イナズマイレブンGO vs ダンボール戦機W Romaji: Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W ---- Info The movie aired on December 1st in the theater. The DVD and Blu-ray will be released on June 5th 2013. This is the third movie of the Inazuma Eleven universe, second one of GO and the first one for the Danball Senki Series. Summary *The film takes place in a parallel world after the Three Kingdom´s Era. *Shinsei Inazuma Japan, a team formed by some of Raimon's players, Hakuryuu and Yukimura Hyouga play against Endou's team, Inazuma Legend Japan. *Asta suddenly arrives and disturbs the match. Then, an army of LBX attack the stadium. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma use their Keshin Armed to fight against them, without any success. *The LBX do considerable damage to the stadium and other locations. Endou and his team disappear, absorbed by a strange purple light. *The members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan are safe from the disaster, because of the Inazuma TM Caravan's arrival, driven by Wonderbot. *Asta, San and Fran are the main antagonists of the movie. **They seem to be able to "erase" the world and return it to its natural state, as trees start to grow in cities while buildings vanish. *Asta has a team, the Destructchers. Their goal is to destroy soccer. *San is able to control thousands of LBX at a time. His goal is to erase LBX. *While in her light form, Fran can control LBXs; in her dark form (which is her Keshin Armed and Mixi Max), she can play soccer. Hissatsu/Tactics Used Hissatsu *'SH Dragon Blaster' (Debut) *'DF Deep Jungle' (Debut) *'SH Sparkle Wave' (Debut) *'SH Gigaton Head' (Debut) *'SH Dimension Storm' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Inazuma Break' (Chrono Stone Debut) *'SH Last Death Zone' (Debut) *'GK Great The Hand' *'SH Panther Blizzard' (Chrono Stone Debut) *'SH White Hurricane' (Chrono Stone Debut) *'SH Sunshine Storm' (Debut) *'SH Floral Despair' (Debut) *'GK Taikoku Ouka '(Debut) *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Debut) *'DF Asterisk Rock' (Debut) *'GK Shining Hole' (Debut) *'SH Devil Burst' *'GK Destiny Cloud' (Debut) *'OF Kazaana Drive' (Debut) *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado TC' (Debut) *'SH God Wind' (Debut) *'SH Chaos Meteor' (Debut) *'GK God Hand W' (Debut) Tactics *' Kami no Takuto FI' (Debut) Keshin/Keshin Armed/Mixi Max Used Keshin/Keshin Armed *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Majin Great' *'KHA Konton no Majo Chaos' (Debut) *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc R' (Debut) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' *'MIMAX Kuroi Bara' (Debut) Danball Senki W Characters *Ban Yamano *Hiro Oozora *Ran Hanasaki *Jin Kaidou *Yuuya Haibara *Jessica Kaios *Asuka Kojou *Ami Kawamura *Kazuya Aoshima LBXs *Ikaros Zero *Ikaros Force *Odin MK-2 *Achilles D9 *Liu Bei *Minerva Kai *Triton *Achilles Deed *Pandora *Vampire Cat *Digitonias I *Digitonias II *Heliorosa Hissatsu Functions Used *Big Bang Slash *Glorious Ray *Meteor Breaker *Meteor Strike *Double Ray Wing *Gungnir *Dai Shinkuuzan *Drill Slasher *Grand Wall *Whale Cannon *00 Sword *Ocean Blast Trailer Trivia *Some TVCMs show Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu performing Great Blaster but that hissatsu wasn't shown in the actual movie. **The same thing happened with Tsurugi and Shindou Takuto using Keshin Armed. *Shortly before the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Legend Japan, there was a cameo appearance of other Level-5 characters when they show the match's audience. See Also *Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W *Official website Navigation Category:Movies